


澳耀 | 堆被窦

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 2021年牡丹莲新年24H企划*题目是粤语，躲被窝
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	澳耀 | 堆被窦

睡衣与被套之间的摩擦窸窸窣窣，细微的动作给室内的微凉开出一条缝，但似乎转身又能拥住熟悉的热源，便也不那么在意那点凉气。

被轻轻揽住的王耀没什么反应，依旧是双手露在被窝外，支着手看手机，屏幕页面倒是没再动了：“这么快就醒了？”

唔……应的这一声有些含糊，午间的倦意浓稠得化不开，王濠镜停顿了好一阵才拨开当中的慵懒，唇瓣开合时正好能触到王耀的衣领，声音听起来便闷闷的：“我睡了多久？”

“才十五分钟。”王耀偏过头，反手蹭了蹭枕边人的短发，把平时休息日睡懒觉时得来的轻哄还给王濠镜，叫他再睡上一会儿。低语时还带着鼻音的人听话闭了眼，却抱得更紧了，一副还困着又不甘心就这么睡下去的样子。

王耀被温暖的皮肤相贴蹭得有些想笑，也不动弹，只是全然任由他动作，页面从一个群跳到另一个群，像无所事事，甚至连福卡的刮奖面也滑了小半轮，几张翻转过来全是王濠镜帮他写来的敬业福。

温暖的手掌探出来裹住了王耀露在被褥外的手。王濠镜感受着同样的热度，而王耀一改歪躺时的温吞，飞快张开指缝扣住对方的手，玩闹般牵着手晃了晃：“你是吃了年糕么，这么黏？”

又轻又软的笑声随气息贴在耳畔：年糕不是明天初二再吃？王濠镜不乐意放手，依旧挨着王耀，不过温暖的亲昵似乎并不醒神，倒让他又在困倦中打了个哈欠。

你看。叫你再多休息吧，年前忙了这么久。王耀揉揉王濠镜的发顶，叫他平躺着睡得更舒适些。没了镜片隔挡的眼睛好像蓄着湿漉漉的光，隐约的水雾里映着模糊的人影。午睡前王耀已把窗帘遮了个严实，此刻王耀借勉强透进来的光线看那双眼睛，光线不算明亮，但足够叫他看得真切，甚至不需看得多清晰便能被那眼神牵引着，在王濠镜的眉心落下吻。

上一次情难自禁亲他眉心、额头相贴还只是前一天的事，温热的感觉似乎又焕新，让王耀也只想团进被窝里躲个清静，再回味尝在嘴里的蜜，眼前人便如昨日那般对他弯起笑眼。

王濠镜要在大年三十下午才能结束工作开始放假，王耀那时确实在等他；王耀早上再次为年节布置忙活一圈，中午就被众人催促着回房睡下，醒来没多久便听见楼下传来交谈声。听来该是总算姗姗来迟的王濠镜，出去应门的正好是王京，王耀隐约听到问句，大哥呢？

佢系楼上。王粤从厨房里探出头招呼王濠镜，紧接着便是王京的提醒：“轻点声，大哥应该还在休息。”

王濠镜一边点头说好，一边换下西装外套。简单洗漱后又在小餐桌旁被投喂各地酥脆炸物。家人盛情难却，王濠镜嚼着麻球，端起水杯无奈笑着摆手，直到表示要带几块糕点上楼给王耀，众人才终于默契地放过他。

他蹑手蹑脚踩上阶梯，末了抬起头，竟发现王耀原来早倚在门前，双手环抱，正笑眯眯地朝他看过去。此情此景想控制嘴角弧度太难，王耀偏要在接过点心碟子时一本正经地说谢谢。王耀开门把人带进来，放好东西，转身回头看王濠镜，笑意相接的下一秒就是久违的紧密拥抱，王濠镜像突然长舒一口气，下巴搁在王耀肩窝上，发丝蹭得王耀痒痒的，开口便是柔软叫了一声哥哥。

王濠镜安静地抱了好一阵，王耀碰到他发梢，滑到颈后轻轻安抚，嘴上却是在逗他：“咦，这是上班上傻了？”

低低笑声贴着皮肤传来振动，王濠镜摸了摸王耀的耳垂，抬起头转脸便去吻他。重叠的暖意紧紧相依，分开了也要恋恋不舍地用拇指蹭爱人的嘴角。王濠镜的指尖从王耀的嘴角轻柔划到脸颊，似要转移路线，王耀就在这时伸手抚上对方后脑勺，眉心贴眉心。咫尺距离里其实并不能看得太真切，可偏偏心里对眼前事物都太明晰，王耀眨眨眼，不由自主地，抬起脸在他额上留了一个吻。

眼神粘连，亲昵便没有了暂停的理由。像不想分开的钥匙和钥匙扣挂件，碰到一块的丁零当啷是彼此爱语，而如果只有安静倚靠，浓厚的甜蜜亦不会减少半分，似乎半低着头能听见怀中爱人呼吸声就是最大的满足。王濠镜抱着王耀，拂过王耀鬓边散下的发丝；来往言语悄悄停下来，两人这会儿都没怎么说话，偶有的应答之间就是楼下的闹腾声响，大约是得知大哥早就醒来跟人腻歪去了，终于又叽叽喳喳忙活起来。

而当中最突出的那一声显然来自王京，不用猜也知道是成心喊给两位听的：就该给他俩房门贴个符，别出来祸害咱们眼睛！

一直安静享受亲密时刻的王耀终于是没忍住，一边笑一边说，还不如做那个什么酸柠檬表情包贴他脑门上呢，我看他可没少起哄嚷嚷；念叨完了就勺起兔子椰糕：给，赶紧吃。

王耀就这么端详着王濠镜的眼睛，室内的静谧又蔓延片刻，直到王濠镜再次伸手搂住他，替他拂开垂下的长发，王耀才从那眼底潭水转移，蹭到温热的掌心：“好了不说了，快睡吧，睡一下午都成。”

王濠镜忍不住回应：睡一下午是不是有点不太符合牛年精神？

哪有的事？“过年不就是要休养生息！再说了，你京哥不是还想贴符、说不让咱俩出房门吗，多体贴啊，鼓励多休息呢。” 王耀翻身平躺，拉了把被子：“压岁钱夜里守岁我就发了，现在可没我要操心的事。”

王耀侧过头看他，没忍住用指尖刮刮王濠镜的鼻梁，眼里满是狡黠：“在你粤哥地界，我看他不敢当我面让你帮忙干活。”

“好有道理。”王濠镜笑着应和他，被褥下的手轻轻扣上了。互相碰触的暖意才是闲暇休憩时的最大慰藉，闭上眼也不担心，身旁的热源一直触手可及。

这份平静终于在房间里大片大片地蔓延开，缓缓下沉。久到王耀也感到些许困意侵袭，眼角余光瞥见枕边人该是再次睡着了，又稍稍转过去，看那张安定的睡脸。他盘算着：睡吧，到饭点醒了，就去薅你粤哥的羊毛吃顿大餐。

他整个人彻底安逸舒适地缩进被窝，伸出手揽上了爱人。

FIN.

*广东部分地区大年初二吃年糕，寓意年年高升。  
*阿京扯完那句胡闹话就被湾妹哀怨地瞪了。京：咋的了，我碍着你嗑CP了吗，我让他俩呆一块儿那不是正好锁上了吗，也让抢走大哥的罪魁祸首反省反省，别酸我们眼睛。众：谢谢，你比我们会嗑。  
*老粤：薅什么羊毛，薅也是要薅牛毛——端出了潮汕牛肉火锅食材。


End file.
